godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
1996
In the real world *''Rebirth of Mothra'' was released on December 14. *''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' first aired on April 8, and concluded on September 30. *The addition and subtraction Recommend! Godzilland OVAs were released on VHS. *''Gamera 2: Attack of Legion is released on July 13 in Japan. In the Kaiju Multiverse *Birth Island is found destroyed, and Godzilla emerges in Hong Kong with burning hot rashes all over his body. It is speculated that the fission in the monster's body has gone out of control, and the creature will soon explode, taking the planet with it. At the same time, it is discovered that the detonation of Daisuke Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer in 1954 not only killed the original Godzilla, but revived and mutated a group of ancient crustaceans from the Precambrian era. The creatures have begun to amass and soon fuse into one giant monster dubbed Destoroyah. Meanwhile, the G-Force's new Super X III has subdued Godzilla and prevented the explosion, but has paved the way for a meltdown that may still prove to be the end of the world, as well as the King of the Monsters. The Counter-G Bureau decides that the only way to save the Earth and humanity is to bring Godzilla and Destoroyah together, in hopes that the monster king will face the same death as his predecessor in the 50's. The only way to lure Godzilla to Japan, however,is to use his adopted son, Godzilla Junior, as bait. Junior is indeed lured to Tokyo, and engages Destoroyah in battle. Godzilla soon arrives, just in time to see Destoroyah evolve into his final form and lift Junior into the sky. The demon then drops the young monster from an extreme altitude, and watches as the creature hits the ground and apparently dies from the impact. Furious, Godzilla attacks Destoroyah with all he has, his temperature rising every second. Destoroyah eventually turns and retreats, but the J.S.D.F. shoots the creature down with low temperature lasers. With the opportunity to exact revenge on his son's murderer taken from him, Godzilla's temperature rises to 1200 degrees Celsius, and the beast melts down. Within seconds, the King of the Monsters is gone, and Tokyo is left in irradiated ruins. Suddenly, however, the radioactivity decreases and soon disapears. From out of the smoke and mist appears Junior, who has survived, absorbed the exess radiation, and inherited his father's crown as the new King of the Monsters. (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) *Desghidorah, an ancient creature that destroyed an ancient civilization millions of years earlier, is awoken by the evil Elias, Belvera. Her two sisters, Moll and Lora, call on the last remaining Mothra to fight the three-headed space monster. As she begins to loose the fight, her larval offspring hatches prematurely to assist her, and arives to fight Desghidorah. Although the tiny creature's mother is killed in the battle, the small larva, known as Leo, metamorphoses into it's imago form and defeats the demonic hydra once and for all. (Rebirth of Mothra) *Godzilla reappears in Osaka and attacks an experimental new plasma plant. (Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'')